Squidbob Oneshot Collection
by NicNack4U
Summary: Squidbob one-shot collection, rated K. Completed for now, until I can come up with new ones.
1. Imagination

**Beginning Author's Note:** Hi! Welcome to my Spongebob/Squidward **"100-Themed One-shot Collection"**. I'm sure you'd like to know what made me think of writing this and how. So, before we begin, I will tell you. Over the weekend, like everyone else, I've been watching television. And on my TV screen all weekend was Nickelodeon's long-running, ever-popular, ever-hilarious hit show **SpongeBob SquarePants. **Now, see, normally I do not watch this show as often as I do the other hit shows on Nick, but I do whenever I need a laugh, or for when I'm bored and can't think of anything else to do. So, anyway, after watching **SpongeBob **for an hour, I began to contemplate. **"What if, all along, Squidward found SpongeBob to be annoying and hated him simply because he was a cheerful fellow, easy to like, and optimistic? What if Squidward had all along had feelings for SpongeBob?" **So, that, ladies and gentleman, is what this came about. I do hope that you enjoy this collection, as I'm going to have fun writing them. I already had ths one, and the next few, in my mind for quite some time and felt the need to share them with you. So now, here's to you, my fellow **SpongeBob SquarePants **fans. Enjoy!

**RATING: K - K+ (This will be the rating for all of the one-shots. I don't feel comfortable writing T or M fics just yet. And besides, this is fluff, so fluffy shows and movies are usually rated (in the U.S.) TV-Y7, G, or PG to PG-13. Nothing more over the PG-13 mark. That's it. Okay? Okay. Let's get started!**

**GENRE: Romance/Friendship/General**

My Writing Key:

**BOLD: Used for my notes, sometimes narration, and to emphasize a sond effect or movement (though, not all the time!).**

REGULAR: Used for writing a good fic, of course!

Underlined: Yaaayyy for more emphasizing!! Whoo-hoo!! (LOL!)

_Italicsized: Used for a characters thoughts and/or feelings._

Aaaaaaaand, here we go!!

**01. Imagination**

It's not that Squidward didn't _have _imagination or didn't _want _it, it's just that he simply never _used _it. He never had to. He didn't have to _pretend _that he hated his job as co-cashier down at the Krusty Krab. He didn't have to _pretend _that he was jealous of his long-time rival since high school Squilliam Fancyson. And he certainly didn't _have _to _pretend _to hate his annoying, overly-joyful neighbor SpongeBob SquarePants. Nope, no siree. Squidward Tentacles _never _had to _imagine _anything. Not at all.

**End Author's Note:** Wow. That came out shorter than I expected it to be. It was a little bit longer than this when I went through it in my head, thinking about the plot. Whoops! Oh, well. I kinda actually like it this way. Short, simple, and sweet!

More to come soon! Just please press that purplish-blue button there - yes, the one that says "Submit Review" and "Go" - and tell me what you thought about this one. Y'know, what you liked about it, what you didn't like, how I can improve my writing, etc. Just please do not come complaining to me about the pairing. I gave you all a warning.

Also, please do note that I do not own the wonderful Nickelodeon show **"SpongeBob SquarePants." **Seriously. Do I SEEM like I'm Stephen Hillenburg? Would he REALLY pair Sponge/Squid together? Didn't think so. Now that that's said and out of the way, please review! Thank you.


	2. Just One Bite

**Author's Note:** Hello, and welcome to my second one-shot/drabble in the series! First, before I continue on, I'd like to thank **ActionGal07 **for her kind review. Thank you! I didn't think I'd get a review so quickly, but I did, and I thank you. That meant a lot to me, and it will still if a lot more people would review (hint-hint/wink-wink). LOL! Anyway, if you _did _read my first one-shot, then you know what to expect in this one. And so now, I will say the disclaimer, and then we can move on!

**Disclaimer:** I am not **Stephen Hillenburg**, nor do I work for **Nickelodeon**, so therefore, I do not own **SpongeBob SquarePants**, its characters, its merchandise, nor its fictional town **Bikini Bottom**.

**Rating:****K**** (In this, I guess it would be G, but let's make it PG, just to be on the safe side!)**

+ **002. Just One Bite** +

_Okay, Squiddy. You can do this you CAN tell SpongeBob the truth. Just say it! "SpongeBob, yes, it's the truth. I LOVE KRABBY PATTIES!" There, see? That wasn't SO bad, was it? Well, duh! Of course not! You just said it in your head, not out loud!_

Squidward shook himself from his inner battle within himself and went back to reality... only to face SpongeBob's smug smile once again.

"Y-yes!," his voice shook a bit. Well, of course it did! It's not every day that he admitted something to his bubbly neighbor/co-worker. "It's true!"

He giggled like a child who just recieved an early Christmas present. He then laughed and slammed the Patty Vault closed and shouted gleefully, "I LOOOOOVE KRABBY PATTIES!" _And it's all thanks to you... SpongeBob._

Outside the Patty Vault's door, SpongeBob's expression turned from smug to worried. _Oh no! I have to stop him! What if he eats too many?! _He pounded his fists on the door as hard as he could. "Squidward! SQUIDWARD! You have to stop eating the Krabby Patties! If you don't, something bad will happen!" _And I can't let anything bad happen. I love him too much to let anything cause him_

_harm!_

"What's gonna happen?," Squidward snickered. "Am I gonna _blow up?"_ He chuckled at his own joke. _Seriously, SpongeBob needs to relax. I've been working here long enough to know that nobody has blown up from eating Krabby Patties._

"No," SpongeBob replied. Squidward could detect a hint of sadness and worry in the tone he spoke in. "First, the Krabby Patties will go straight to your thighs..," he paused here, wondering if he had Squidward's attention.

He did. Squidward looked down at his thighs. Sure enough, the patties _had _gotten to them. He gulped. _Oh, SpongeBob! WHY do you always have to be RIGHT?!_ "My..thighs..?"

SpongeBob continued on, glad to know he had Squidward's attention. "...and THEN you blow up!"

And he did just that.

The little happy yellow sponge winced. _I warned him! I told him to stop eating them after the first two, but he just wouldn't listen!_ Then, in an act of boldness, opened the door. "Are you okay, Squidward?"

"Uh...uh," Squidward wheezed through a fit of coughs. _I'm sorry, SpongeBob. I should've listened to you! I promise to never eat like that again! Even if it is a Krabby Patty!_

SpongeBob stared sadly at him and sighed. "I'll go call an ambulance to take you to the hospital."

**(A short while later, in an ambulance van..)**

A paramedic chuckled and stared into the wall above SpongeBob's head in reminisence. "I remember _my _first Krabby Patty."

He smirked as SpongeBob and Squidward exchanged glances of panic and worry. But what he noticed the most was the love they had for each other, shining brightly in their eyes. _They may not realize it yet, but they will one day..._

**End Author's Note:** Sooooooo...? How'd I do? Did I do okay? Honestly, I like this one better than the first one. But, that's just my opinion. So, go ahead and tell me yours. Just please don't flame me. Ciao, 'til next time!


	3. Dying For Pie

**Author's Note:**Hey, guys!! Here's the third one-shot in the collection! Before you read it, though, I want you guys to know that I've been getting a lot of hits for this, and I'm glad that there are other fans out there that like this couple who read this, but I want yoy guys to _tell me _that you've been reading this, that you like/don't like it, and how I can improve if you guys feel like I'm not doing that good, so _please, please, __please_ tell me how I'm doing!! Thank you. I hope you enjoy this one!!

**003. Dying For Pie (Our Last Moments Together) .: Squidward's POV :.**

This is great! This is just great! First, Mr. Krabs makes me get SpongeBob a gift for that _stupid _holiday he made up. then I spend my money on some pie that was supposed to be a bomb, and _then_ SpongeBob _eats _the pie bomb... or so me and Mr. Krabs thought. Next, my guilt starts to kick in, which makes me feel bad that I gave him the pie in the first place. And, to make up for it, I had to spend the whole day with SpongeBob, doing the most _ridiculous _things he made up for us to do together. Well, maybe not _so _ridiculous.

I mean, I have to admit, those silly things we did together _were _fun, and watching the sunset with him wasn't even that bad. In fact, and I can't _believe _I'm admitting this, but.. I kinda liked doing it. I liked doing those stupid things ith him, and I liked watching the sunset with him.

Okay, by now, I know you're probably thinking: "Squidward! You don't normally say nice things about SpongeBob!" Yeah, I know. But, I do that, because.. uh, yeah, I think you know why by now. So, yeah, I'm jealous of SpongeBob. I'm jealous that he can easily go on being happy and letting nothing at all bother him. ...Well, okay, maybe _some _things bother him.

Anyway, yeah, I'll admit it. I'm jealous of him, I admit that I like his bright and sunny attitude. And ya wanna know something else you probably already know? Okay, then. I'll say it. I love SpongeBob SquarePants! There, I said it. Yeah, I love the little yellow migrane. But, I bet you already saw that coming, didn't ya?

So, today wasn't _so _bad, and I actually enjoyed his company. So, maybe one of these days I'll actually admit it out loud that I consider SpongeBob to be one of my best friends. Until then, I'll just go on pretending that I find him annoying and can't stand him.

It's actually better that way. For now, at least.

**A/N:** Soooooo?? How'd I do??


	4. Cuddle

**A/N:** Hi, all! I'm sooo sorry this chapter is late, but I've just been SUPER busy lately, not to mention EXTREMELY lazy**. **I'm sorry!! Anyway, this chapter is **AU** **(Alt. Universe!), **so if you don't like AU, could you please read it anyway to see if you like it?? Oh, and please review, too!! Please and thank you!! Anyway, on to the next drabble, which I call...

**.: Cuddle :. (Dialogue Only!!)**

"No**.**"

"Oh, c'mon, Squiddy! Please?"

"_No._"

"Pleeeeaaaaasssssseeee??"

"No!"

"Oh, please, Squiddy? Pretty please?"

"...SpongeBob, I do not, I repeat, _do not_... **cuddle**."

"But, Squidward - !,"

"_**No!**_"

"..."

"Oh, c'mon, Sponge... don't..don't cry! C'mon, don't cry!"

"..."

"...**Fine.** We'll cuddle."

"...!"

"_**BUT**_, if I don't like it, you promise not to be **too **upset?"

"... Oh, Squiddy!"

"...SpongeBob!"

"Oh, sorry, Squiddy! ..Too tight?"

"..."

"... Sorry."

"...It's okay. Just try not to hug me too tight, okay?"

"...Okay! ..Uh, is this okay?"

"..It's..it's a perfect fit. I..I think this 'cuddle' thing could work out!"

"Oh, you see, Squiddy?? I just _knew _you'd love it!"

"...Yes. Now, stop talking so we can enjoy this better."

**A/N:** Review, please??


	5. Ticklish

**A/N:**** Thanks to TM & microwaved-noodles for the reviews. You guys are the greatest!! This chapter is dedicated to you!! :) (By the way, TM, I loooove your latest one-shot! Sweetness.) Anyway, this is **_**suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper-uber **_**fluffy. Just a warning. ;) Beware of the sweetness!! It'll give you cavaties!! :) Enjoy!!**

**.: Ticklish :.**

It was morning in Bikini Bottom. It was also a Saturday, which meant that neither Squidward nor SpongeBob had to work until Monday. So, they were both using that to their advantages. The pair were in Squidward's home. SpongeBob, after Squidward's permission, was watching "Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy" re-runs. He sat on the couch while Squidward stood behind it, painting again. He said that it wasn't himself he was painting again, but something else. When the little sponge asked him, Squidward assured him that he would find out when the masterpiece was finished.

SpongeBob reached foward to grab the remote and pressed "Mute" on the television. He streched and turned around to watch his friend/boyfriend paint. Not wanting to bother him, but wanting to ask him something he thought held importance, he asked hesitantly,"Squiddy? Are you... ticklish?"

Squidward dropped his paintbrush in surprise. "Uh, ticklish? Me?"

SpongeBob nodded. "Yeah." He giggled. "That's what I wanna know. So, I asked."

Squidward smirked. "Why? Planning on ambushing me later with tickle attacks?"

SpongeBob gasped and feigned shock. "Squidward! I would _never _even _think _of doing that to you!"

Squidward chuckled and crossed his arms. "Okay, Sponge. What are you up to?"

The sponge once more acted shocked. "Squidward! I'm not up to anything!"

The six-legged octopus chuckled once more before uncrossing his arms and advanced toward the couch, paintbrush and easel forgotten. He sat next to SpongeBob and pulled him onto his lap. Before SpongeBob could even so much as speak or protest, Squidward started to tickle him. "Ah!! S-S-Squidward!!"

Squidward chuckled. "Yes?"

SpongeBob giggled as he was tickled on his sides. "S-s-sstop!"

The blue octopus grinned. "What's the magic word?," he asked teasingly.

SpongeBob smiled. "Please?"

Squidward laughed. "Okay, okay. You win."

SpongeBob wriggled free from Squidward. "Yay!" He then smiled mischeviously.

Squidward was confused. Why was SpongeBob smiling like that? He got his answer when SpongeBob tackled him, causing them to both tumble to the floor. SpongeBob giggled. "Gotcha, Squiddy!"

Squidward smiled. "Yeah, you sure did."

"So," SpongeBob said with a chuckle. "You never answered my question. Are you ticklish?"

Smirking, Squidward replied with: "That's for me to know, and for you to find out!"

SpongeBob gasped. "So you _are _ticklish!"

Still smirking, Squidward said nothing. If his friend/boyfriend wanted to know if he was ticklish or not, he was going to be stubborn and playful. He actually did wanted to know if SpongeBob could figure it out for himself.

Sensing that Squidward wasn't going to say anything, he placed his hands on Squidward's hips. Glancing once more, he noticed that the other was still smirking. Motivated, SpongeBob suddenly attacked Squidward with tickles.

Squidward's smirk formed into a smug smile. _If he thinks he's gonna get even a chuckle out of me, he is so wrong! I'm gonna be the __winner! I won't give in! _

_Stubborn, are we Squiddy? Fine! I'll just have to try harder!_ So, with that thought, SpongeBob dug his fingers harder into Squidward's sides.

That did it. All thoughts of not giving in flew out the window as Squidward laughed until his sides were sore and his eyes red and itchy from so many tears rolling down his face. "S-s-SpongeBob! SpongeBob stop, please! You win! I admit it! I'm ticklish!"

Smirking, SpongeBob planted a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. "I love you, Squddy."

"You too, Sponge."

**A/N:**** Well, here you guys go! An update. Fluffy enough for ya? Tell me in your review!! :) Next one up soon!! Any guesses as to what Squid's painting was?? ;)**


	6. Smile

**A/N:** Hey, guys!! Guess who's back? LOL! Sorry I took so long!! I just couldn't think up of anything to write next in the collection. But, now I do!! So, **micro-waved noodles** asked me if I could put at least a little bit of angst in the collection. Well, see, I kinda... can't. The reason for that is I'm a total fluff fan, so I try to write as much fluff as I possibly can. Plus, I don't feel comfortable doing it. I mean, sure, I'll read some angst when I feel sad or angry, but I won't write it because I feel like if I do, it'll make the mood I'm in worse, not better. So, you understand, right? No hard feelings? LOL!! Anyway, I think it's funny, **micro-waved noodles**! You did sound like you watch too much South Park. LOL! Don't worry, I know how you feel. My brothers watch South Park all the time! LOL!! So, here's the next one... **Smile!!**

**.: SMILE!! :. (WARNING: YOUR TEETH WILL ROT FROM TOO MUCH CAVITY-INDUCED FLUFF!)**

**(Dialogue Only)**

"C'mon, Squiddy! Smile!"

"No."

"C'moooooon! You know you waaaaaaaant toooooo!"

"The only think I want to do is kick you out of my house! ...How _did _you get in? The door's locked!"

"Oh, c'mon, Squid! Just smile! If you do, I promise to leave you alone! ...Uh, I climbed through the window."

"...(sigh)... IF I smile, _then _do you _promise _to leave me alone for the rest of the day? ..Remind me to lock the window, too, later."

"I promise, Squidward. Uh, why do you wanna lock the window? Or the door?"

"..Okay. And, it's to keep you out of my house!"

"...Oh."

"..Yeah."

"..."

"..."

"Squidward?"

"YES, SpongeBob?"

"..If I tell you something..like, a secret...what would you do, if _you _had something to do with it?"

"...Uh, I'd...ask you what it was. ...And why it had something to do with me."

"Well, see, Squidward, I _do _have a secret. And it has _everything _to do with you."

"Well, what is it?"

"I...Squidward...I...Squidward, I love you!"

"..."

"Squidward! You're smiling! ..What...Squidward, what are you doing?"

"...Uh, hugging you? Don't people who love each other do that?"

"...Yeah. They do...Squiddy. I love you."

"I love you, too, SpongeBob."

**.: THE END!! :. (Review, please, por favor??)**


	7. Blush

**A/N:**** Hola (which is Spanish for "Hello"), and welcome to my SEVENTH one-shot in the collection!! I hope you guys will like this one! If you do, please leave a review saying that you did!! :) So, anyway, we know I don't own the show, characters, etc., so... here we go!!**

**07. Blush**

Squidward liked it when SpongeBob blushed - whether he was the cause of said blush or not. He couldn't help it. He just thought that SpongeBob looked _so cute _when he did. Like right now, for instance. Squidward had told SpongeBob that he looked cute in that maid outfit when he was taking care of Squidward when Krabs had fasely accused him of stealing his first dime.

After the whole fiasco was over and the two went back to work the next day, that's when Squidward turned away from the cash register after the last customer of the day had placed their order, and whispered to SpongeBob**: **"SpongeBob, I need one order of two Krabby Patties."

SpongeBob nodded, unaware of what Squidward was gonna say or do next. "Okay, Squidward! Comin' right up!"

Squidward nodded with a smirk, then whispered**: **"Oh, and by the way, Sponge? You looked _really cute _in that maid's outfit yesterday."

Let's just say, SpongeBob needed a _really _tall glass of cool water after that!

**.: THE END! :.**


	8. Cry

**A/N:**** Hey!! Thank you guys sooooooo much for your reviews!! I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter up sooner. I was too busy being lazy and going out to eat dinner this weekend to even start on it. But, now I can!! So, here you go. Hope you enjoy!!**

**SOME-WHAT WITTY DISCLAIMER:** **Hmm, let's see. I'm just a fan who loves this show and pairing so much that I just HAD to write about 'em!! Otherwise, I'd be..y'know...RICH AND FAMOUS and OWN "SpongeBob SquarePants" and write actual episodes. Not drabbles, one-shots and fanfics. Moral? I don't own the show!! xD**

**WARNING:**** REALLY SHORT!! Sorry. I couldn't think of anything else to write about this one!! x-x**

**08. Cry**

In truth, he absolutely _hated _it when SpongeBob cried. It made him cringe; made him think of all the terrible things he's done or said to hurt the sponge. But, it's not like he _meant _to do those things to hurt him. The prank he pulled on April Fools' at the Krusty Krab_had _been funny to him. Hilarious, even. Until he saw the tears and pain in SpongeBob's eyes. Then, he had gone from "Prankster" to "All-Around Jerk And Worst Living Creature In Bikini Bottom." Really, it had hurt him just as much as it did SpongeBob. Squidward had then made a vow to himself that he would _never _intentionally hurt SpongeBob ever again. And he would make sure that nobody else made the same mistake. Not if Squidward Tentacles had anything to say about it, that is.

**END NOTE:**** See? Told ya. REALLY short. Again, apologies. My creative brain has not yet woken up and is still a bit hazy.**

**LOL. X-x Hope you enjoyed it anyway!! **


	9. Sick

**Sick**

"AHHH-AHHHHHH-AHHHHHHCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," SpongeBob yelled viciously as he sneezed. It was a beautiful Friday morning in the Krusty Krab kitchen. Lots of Krabs' usual customers sat down eating, of course, Krabby Patties.

Poor SpongeBob was..well, sick. He'd been feeling ill ever since waking up, and forced himself to get dressed. He did NOT wanna miss a DAY of working at his favorite place, doing his favorite thing.

And so, he was at his favorite place (the Krusty Krab), doing his favorite thing (flipping and making Patties), all the while trying to hold in a sneeze. Unfortunately, he couldn't. And even MORE unfortunately, Mr. Eugene H. Krabs had heard said sneeze all the way to his office.

"SPONGEBOB," he yelled while...er, walking, to the KK's kitchen. "WHAT IN DAVY JONES'S LOCKER ARE YEH DOIN' 'ERE AT WORK **SICK!** I thought I told ye, boy. Yeh can't be sneezin' all over the Patties!"

SpongeBob sniffled, his words sounding muffled now, _"_Sorry, Mr. Krabs. I didn't wanna miss work today! It's Friday!"

Mr. Krabs sighed. "I know, SpongeBob. But, ye can't be here! Can't. You'll just get worse. You need rest." He sighed again when he saw the sponge's tired and sad eyes. "Tell ye what. Why don't you go see if Squidward will take ye home? You can both have the rest of the day-- and weekend-- off."

Seeing the usually bouncy and happy sponge about to protest, he continued quickly. "And, another thing. If you take today and the weekend off, I'll give you extra money in your next paycheck. I know I don't usually do that, but ye deserve it, boy. Now, go home and rest!"

SpongeBob whooped gleefully. "THANK YOU, MR. KRABS!"

Mr. Krabs chuckled. "No problem. Now, scram!"

The sponge smiled and saluted. "Aye-aye, Mr. K! See you on Monday!"

**LATER, THAT SAME DAY, SQUIDWARD'S HOUSE**

Squidward snuggled deeply within his comfortable couch, wearing his purple nightgown and cap. He held a saucer with a cup filled with hot chocolate in one tentacle, and SpongeBob's hand in the other.

Yes, you read that right, ladies and gentleman. SpongeBob SquarePants, the happy and carefree sponge who was tired and sick earlier that morning, was now feeling VERY well. And happy. And also....in love. With Squidward. They had gotten together just shortly after Squidward became a hunk and was his old self again. They made it official themselves, though, not too soon after Squidward won the title of "Fanciest House In Bikini Bottom" on his favorite television show "House Fancy." Squilliam, of course, wasn't happy about the two being together. He was jealous. VERY jealous.

Squilliam and Squidward had dated during their senior year of high school, but it was short-lived after poor Squiddy had found out that it was all a fake. Squilliam was using Squidward to gain more popularity. And he did. When he did, he dumped poor, poor Squiddy right in front of the whole school, and even went so far as to actually calling him terrible names in front of everyone.

They had all laughed in his face, smirking when Squilliam said loudly: "SQUIDWARD SUCKS EGGS! SQUIDWARD SUCKS EGGS!"

The whole senior class and Squilliam's followers guffawed and snorted obnoxiously while Squidward ran crying to the boys' bathroom, opting to eat lunch there, instead. Ever since then, Squidward got over his love for Squilliam, vowing to always hate him from then on, and never loved again. Well, that is, until it wasn't twenty-something years later that SpongeBob, bane of Squidward's childhood, became his next-door neighbor.

He was shaken out of his painful memories when he felt SpongeBob squeeze his tentacle he'd been holding, lovingly. "Squiddy? Are you okay?" He looked at the cephalopod worriedly.

Squidward grinned, squeezing his hand back. "I am now, and so are you. You aren't sick anymore." He hid a smirk in his cup, taking a sip of hot chocolate. SponeBob blushed.

** THE END!!**

**-dodges flying misc. objects her Spongey/Squiddy fans throw at her- I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!! I've been soooooo busy lately, and haven't had time to update. I've had writer's block, too! -pouts- -perks back up- Don't worry! I'm back! This little/big thing came to me when I got home from school. Ugh. I felt like CRAP all day, and I just woke up from a comfy nap. All better! *smiles* 'Bye! I'll update again whenever I can! PLEASE be patient & REVIEW!!!!! **


	10. Rain

**A/N:**** Hey guys!! Here's the next one!! Number 10!! I STILL don't own the show/characters/settings, blah blah blah... On with the show..er, fic!! ^__^ By the way, I'm gonna try something new. I'm gonna write the WHOLE thing in "Bold", okay? Tell me if you like it or not!!**

**10) ****Rain**

_**Ugh! I hate the rain, **_**Squidward thought grumpily as he stood at the entrance of the Krusty Krab. It was closing time, and raining. Mr. Krabs had already left and gave SpongeBob the key to lock up. **_**Lucky for him, HE has an umbrella! **_** Squidward thought grumpily once more as he sighed in irritation inwardly. **

**"Hey, Squidward! What are you doing out here with no umbrella? It's raining! You're gonna get sick!" SpongeBob told Squidward cheerfully without pausing in between words to breathe. Squidward took no notice of the child-like twenty-something-year-old sponge. Until now, that is, and when he did, he screamed. And yelled. "AHHHH! SPONGEBOB! WHAT are you DOING **_**SNEAKING UP ON ME LIKE THAT?!**_**"**

**SpongeBob giggled. "Sorry, Squiddy. It's just.. it's raining and you have no umbrella! You left your boatmobile and bike at your house. How are you getting home?"**

**Squidward shrugged nonchalantly. "I'll just run home."**

**SpongeBob shook his head sadly and clicked his tongue in a disaproving manner. "Nonsense! You can get under my umbrella with me! There's enough room for two people!"**

**Squidward laughed mockingly. "That's **_**funny**_**, SpongeBob! Me? Share an umbrella with **_**you**_**?" He laughed again.**

**SpongeBob frowned, close to tears. Sighing sadly, he repiled with a shrug, "Fine, Squiddy. If that's what you want. See you later." **

**Just as he was about to leave, Squidward stopped him. Still in Squidward's grasp, the sponge slowly turned around to see the hesitation in the cephalopod's rectangled-shaped mahagony colored eyes. "Wait, SpongeBob.."**

**He paused with a sigh. He closed his eyes and opened them again. "..Fine. I'll..share the umbrella with you..--"**

**Seeing the sponge perk back up, he held up a tentacle before he could speak. "BUT.. this is the ONLY time we're doing this. Got it?"**

**SpongeBob smiled knowingly and shrugged. "Sure thing, Squidward!"**

**And so, squid and sponge walked home together, sheltered from the rain (and, unkowingly sharing a strong bond of a future friendship, brotherhood, and maybe.. something more).**


	11. I Like Squidward!

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Since school's almost out, I've been SUPER busy doing extra work (Eww!) and going on field trips (Yay! I have one tomorrow and next Friday coming up!), so that's why. Anyway, enough about me. Here's the newest one! It's sorta like a deleted scene. It's SpongeBob and Patrick talking about Squidward in that one episode where SpongeBob says: "Bye, Squidward! ..I like Squidward!". So, yeah. Anyway, read, enjoy, and REVIEW! This one has hints to Sponge/Squid and is a Sponge/Pat friendship one-shot. I thought I'd try something new whilestill keeping it a Sponge/Squiddy. So, I hope I did good. Sorry if Pat is OOC. I never wrote him before!**

***SPONGEBOB+SQUIDWARDFOREVER!***

SpongeBob waved to Squidward and giggled. "..Okay! 'Bye, Squidward!" He turned around in his seat on the submarine and turned to Patrick, smiling. "I like Squidward!" He quietly sighed and blushed a little.

Patrick, as usual, was in his own little world. "Uh-huh," he agreed with SpongeBob. His voice seemed hypnotized, until he snapped out of it when he realized what his best friend just said. He gasped. "YOU LIKE SQUIDWARD?!"

SpongeBob's eyes widened and he quickly reached up to silence Patrick. "Patrick, shush!" He nodded as he dropped his hand from Patrick's mouth. "But, yes. I like Squidward." He blinked in confusion. "Why? Is there a problem with me liking Squidward?"

Patrick raised an eyebrow. "Uh, SpongeBob? You _do _know what _liking _someone means, right?"

"Dahahaha! Of COURSE I do, Patrick! I know there's actually _two _different meanings. The first being as 'a friend', the second being as '_more _than a _friend_'." SpongeBob smiled as he explained something. It made him sound smart. He knew he could be a bit naive at times, but he also knew he was smart, too.

Patrick nodded. "Yeah. You got it right.." He paused and smirked. "But..which one are YOU?"

SpongeBob immediately blushed and stammered. "I..I..well, PATRICK! I just told you! I like Squidward!"

Patrick nodded again as he widened his smirk. "Yeah, but as a friend.. or more?"

SpongeBob blushed. "Oh, Patrick! Just..just _drive _the submarine!"

Patrick shrugged, and did just that.

***WHOLIVESINA..***

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW, PLEASE!! ^__^**


End file.
